In the Paws of Fate
Prologue "Look Foxkit! The stars are blinking at you!" a dark brown tabby she-cat looked at her kit. A kit with redish brown fur with markings like a fox's, mewled and pawed at the sky. "Dawnbird, look what I can do!" the kit flicked her tail and pounced on the she-cat. Dawnbird chuckled, "Very good little one. Now let's go to sleep Foxkit. You did some very good warrior pouncing!" "You really think so?" "Yes I do dear." "I'm gonna be the best warrior ever!" "Yes you will Foxkit. Now let's get some sleep. It's already late, the dawn patrol will be up soon." Foxkit snuggled up close to her mother. I'm gonna be the best warrior ever! No other clan will dare stand in Shadowclan's way when I'm a warrior! She soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Chapter 1 "Then in the power of Starclan, I grant you your apprentice name, Foxpaw! May Starclan light your path young one." Foxpaw stood up on the high rock, listening the cheers of cats below. "Foxpaw, Foxpaw, Foxpaw!" Heatherstar, the leader, continued, "Foxpaw your mentor will be Driftfeather. Driftfeather, will you take honour in training this apprentice?" A silvery grey tom with green eyes answered, "I will Heatherstar." Heatherstar nodded her approval, then went on to the next apprentice, Jaykit. Foxpaw jumped off the highrock and sat with her mother, who gleamed with pride. "Jaypaw, Jaypaw, Jaypaw!" the crowd yowled. "Jaypaw your mentor will be Adderstripe. Adderstripe do you promise to train this apprentice in the ways of a warrior?" "I do," meowed a dark grey tom who was sitting a fox-length away from Foxpaw and her mother. Foxpaw looked at him, then at her mother, "Father looks really grumpy doesn't he?" "Yes. He's never been the same since you were born." "Why not?" "I'm not sure, come to think of it, I don't think he ever came to see you as a kit... I'll go talk to him once the ceremony is over, Heatherstar has one more kit to make a 'paw'." Foxpaw nodded, sighed, then turned away from the Adderstripe. The last apprentice came down from the high rock. Her name was Cedarpaw. Since Foxpaw didn't have any siblings Cedarpaw has been her best friend since birth. She was older by a quarter moon but Heatherstar decided to wait until Foxpaw was old enough to be an apprentice so all kits could be 'paws at the same time. Jaypaw was Cedarpaw's brother and was very quiet until he started to come out of the nursery where he played with the two other kits. Foxpaw smiled, remembering her kit days. Now I'm an apprentice, I have to act like one. No more silly games. '' -----''-----'' "We'll start off today by going around the border, okay?" Driftfeather meowed at all the apprentices whose mentors were standing behind them. Foxpaw couldn't wait to start training, and judging by the looks on her friends faces they were too. "Foxpaw! Pay attention!" Adderstripe's harsh hiss startled Foxpaw, "Be more focused!" Driftfeather looked at Adderstripe, "Theres no need to be harsh, yet again on your own daughter." Adderstripe muttered under his breath, "She's no daughter of mine..." Foxpaw pricked up her ears, hurt by her own father's words. ''Does he really think that? ''She shook her head, Focus Foxpaw, focus! But the thought of what her father said kept nagging at her mind, making it difficult to concentrate. ''How could he say that? ''Foxpaw thought as the four cats neared the Splashclan borderline. ''I'm his daughter! His flesh and blood! "Foxpaw! Are you even listening to what Driftfeather is saying?" Foxpaw's father's sharp hiss brought her back to reality. Category:Fanfiction